Melanoid Romance
by Petrichord
Summary: Ganon and Link find themselves in the Twili realm. Things started to get heated after some qualms..
1. Chapter 1

Link x Ganon Part 1

The twilight that riddled the land glimmered brilliantly that night, vermilion hues twisting the sky. Link relaxed down his sword and peered up, wondering what lay beyond the darkness. He lowered his gaze to the magnificent stair steps ahead of him, the large and foreboding entrance, and hastily ran through it, giving no wind to second thoughts.

It was dark when he entered. Midna glanced around, her orange locks dancing nervously. Link's eyes widened in determination when he saw Zelda, hanging like a ragdoll, above the dark figure of a red-haired man.

"Welcome to my castle." His voice was low, silky, taunting. He chuckled as he rose, rearing to be well over 6 feet when he stood tall. His face was the image of hardship and ferocity, his slate-colored skin contrasting his red locks and powerful shoulders. Midna stiffened besides Link. "I've been waiting for your arrival." He murmured, with a malicious smile.

"Ganondorf," Midna hissed, throwing him a look of pure hatred. "You know what we're here for; release Zelda!"

Ganondorf looked at her as if she were weeds, festering in a field of roses. "Twili... Be quiet, insufferable vermin, I have no interest in your liberties," Ganondorf spat, turning his golden gaze to Link, instead. His gaze was intense and focused; Link nervously tightened his grip on the hull of his sword, looking away from those irises of fire. "However…" he began, his voice almost a whisper. "The Hylian in the green garb strikes something in me…" He lingered his gaze on Link, memories flitting in his eyes, years of warring, and of obsession…

Midna looked to Link, and back to Ganon. She gritted her pointed, impish teeth and flew at him. Ganon brushed her off like a fly, grabbing at her neck. Link let out a howl and launched himself, aiming his sword at Ganon's heart. Sword clinks shattered the air.

"Foolish hero," he breathed, releasing Midna as she coughed, struggling to breathe. He let the swords linger in the air, ferocity connecting with ferocity. "There's nothing you can do now!" His eyes widened, his mouth twisting into a grin. His laughter echoed throughout the large room. "It's too late."

Ganon suddenly reared a giant hand towards the flaccid figure of Zelda, his grin never ceasing. She began to stir, moaning and shuddering, her eyes a blank white as they were torn open. She murmured and twitched like a broken doll, blood gurgling down her mouth and dampening her porcelain skin. Sticky purple energy bubbled out her mouth like smoke. Link stared in horror, his lips creasing into a snarl.

"No!" Midna cried out, black energy boiling around her. "I won't let you do this," her lips twisted, as the energy surmassed larger and larger, until it filled the room with inky force. She let out an inhuman shriek, a large Twili portal appearing, consuming the very ceiling in its brutal wrath.

Ganon watched in confusion as bits of flesh blackened and peeled off. He growled angrily as he disintegrated, being sucked into the realm he oh so hated. But, this time he wasn't going down alone; he licked his lip fiendishly, grabbing at Link's arm; the hero's gaze fixated on the portal. Link reacted fiercely, slicing close to Ganon's throat with his sword, as they both materialized into the Twili realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ganon x Link part 2

Ganon fell a good ten feet to the floor, tumbling out of the Twili portal. He twisted mid-air, landing gracefully on the ground, used to this practice. Link landed with a light thud besides him. Ganon snarled in anger and cursed the imp, biting his lower lip. His eyes wandered to the still figure of the hylian beside him.

Link was unconscious, breathing quietly on the black grass. Ganon smiled grimly, realizing this was his opportunity. This was his opportunity to destroy his longest foe- to finally win the visceral war. But, staring down at the figure of the hylian, whose long lashes rested gently on his smooth cheeks, his rosy lips and silky hair, he felt a different emotion…

Ganon slackened his jaw, staring up at the black-clouded sky. He closed his eyes, not completely sure what he was about to do, and let his emotions dominate his actions. He used the power he'd gotten from Zant, and sealed the Twili portal; it would keep off the bothersome imp, at least for a little while… He knelt down besides the unconscious Link, brushing back strands of his golden hair tenderly.

"Sleep a little longer, hero." He murmured, feeling a sort of sticky, hated warmth inside him. He shook his head and lifted Link bridal-style, and carried him off to the Palace of Twili.

Link abruptly stirred, thrashing wildly. His sword was an inch from Ganon's throat—just a bit more… He opened his eyes, panting, to find that his sword was out of his grip. And not just that- he was in a _bed; _a large, black bed surrounded by crisp blue walls, the room sparse of any other furniture. He blinked in confusion and leapt to his feet, surprised to find he felt much lighter than usual.

He checked his pockets, finding nothing there. Panicking, he swiveled around to find his shield gone, too. He'd been left with nothing but his green clothes and even those were tattered. He let out a snarl of anger, kicking at the bed.

"Ganondorf!" he seethed, grappling at the sheets in rage. He saw a door and immediately leapt at it- not surprised to find it bolted shut. He pulled at it, howling.

Link had been so close- he'd tasted victory. He'd tasted the title of 'Hero'; he'd glimpsed Ganon's demise… But now it was gone. Locked behind the doors of this tiny and suffocating room. He could've cried.

It was then, he heard the lock behind him unhitch. Link twitched his ear, turning to find himself face-to-face with his nemesis. He froze with shock, watching carefully as Ganon came in and laid down a tray.

"Ganon!" Link snarled, unsure of what to protect himself with- he felt naked without his sword. He balled a fist and held it front of him, keeping a distance from the huge man. Ganondorf turned to him, his burning gaze filled with some nameless emotion that turned Link's blood to ice. "Let me go, or I swear, I'll kill you here and now!"

Ganon chuckled, swatting at Link with a giant hand. Link toppled to the ground, the breath knocked out of him in surprise. "I'll be doing no such thing," he whispered, dipping down to kneel next to Link. "You're friend got us into this, and I'm going to make the best of it." He grinned maliciously, petting at Link's hair.

Link batted his hand away, clenching his teeth in a growl. "Wh-what!" he yelled furiously, trying to get up, but Ganon's other hand held him tightly against the ground. "Get off of me, you oaf!" he twitched madly.

"Mmm.. I don't like your tone," Ganon sneered, crushing Link further into the ground, relishing the sound of Link sputtering. "Can't we just play nice?" His voice was mocking, a hiss in the Hero's ears. Ganon bent his neck down, face merely inches away.

Link pushed away with a strong shove, Ganon rearing backwards from the force. He'd underestimated the Hero's strength this time. His face contorted in rage, lifting Link by his tunic.

"Never do that again!" he screeched, throwing Link onto the bed. Link hit the bed with a grunt, struggling to regain his composure. Ganon went to him and grappled his hair, bringing his head down with cruel force. He licking up Link's neck and jugular, savoring the taste of the Hylian. Link gasped, twitching under the warm tongue. Ganon bit down on Link's collarbone, causing the Hero to emit a cry.

Then, Ganon got up, and turned to the door. "I'm hardly done with you yet," he hissed over his shoulder ominously, promise hiding in his words. He opened the door, throwing a last wicked glance at Link, before slamming the door shut and bolting it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ganon x Link part 3

Link paced around the stifling room, touching at his neck. He could still imagine the warm, sickly feeling of Ganondorf's saliva… He shivered at the thought. He trailed the bed with his fingers, anxiously checking at the door, before finally conceding and eating the now-cold food left for him on the tray.

Link must've sat in that room for hours, blankly staring at the azure walls. He thought he must be going out of his mind, gawking at absolutely nothing. He was growing desperate, afraid and claustrophobic, longing for the seas of grass he and Epona had trailed daily.

The door opened again, Link had no idea how much time had passed. He just knew it must've been about a full day, and he felt unwell from being locked in the small room. He turned his head to see Ganon standing at the doorway, his golden gaze burning into Link.

"G-Ganon!" His voice trembled, filled with rage and desperation. "Let me out of here!" His voice was almost an angry wail now. "I want to leave, now!"

Ganondorf leaned on the door frame, scrutinizing the boy. "You cannot leave. Not yet; we're merely repaying your imp-friend the favor for bringing us here," his voice was hushed, but still harsh. He walked over to Link with a long gait, stopping near him and giving him a smirk.

"…" Link backed up against the bed, his lip curling. He didn't want to fight with this huge man in such a confined space- he'd surely lose… He needed to get out of the room. "P-please. I won't fight you if you just let me leave."

Ganondorf laughed, heartily and loudly. "_Let _you leave? But I've hardly had any fun with you yet." He smiled wider still, a fiendish grin that sent shivers down Link's spine. He tried to back away further from the hulking figure, but he was already against the bed.

"What do you want!" he cried out, leaning back on his arms as Ganon advanced towards him, until the man was only a hand's breadth away. Ganon extended a huge arm, and petted at Link's cheek, surprisingly gentle beneath the callous fingers.

Link felt Ganondorf lean closer. "I want… you," he whispered into his ear, before pushing him onto the bed. Link snarled and jumped over the bed to the other side, but Ganon caught his wrist and dragged him back, pulling off his tunic. He almost yelped, heart quickening.

Link kicked out at Ganon, catching him in the chest. Ganondorf barely doubled backwards, expecting this, and instead grabbed his other wrist and smashed him farther into the bed, frowning. "If you resist, this will be so much worse for you," he hissed menacingly, his grip tight enough around Link's wrists to leave bruises. Link cried out, desperately trying to free his wrists and let the blood flow to his hands.

Ganon bent his neck down until his face hovered an inch from Link's. Link glared up at him, his eyes like shards of ice. Ganon matched his gaze with equal ferocity, and met his lips with Link's. A kiss that lasted no more than a moment, before it was broken by the force of Ganon's tongue, raging a war in Link's mouth.

Link tried to twist away, cursing himself forever that he blushed. Ganon simply grabbed both of Link's wrists with one hand, his other free to lock Link's face in place as he pressed his lips and tongue more firmly into Link's own. He licked at Link's lips, gently tugging on the bottom one with his teeth. Link let out an angry whine, struggling beneath Ganon's hands.

Ganondorf ignored his protests, and instead kissed Link's neck, trailing his tongue down his jugular, passed his collarbone, and to his nipples. He gently took one in his mouth, playing with it between his teeth and sucking it. Link gave out a small gasp and struggled slightly less, stunned. Ganon took the moment's hesitance and engulfed the nipple in his mouth, tenderly sucking it. Link could barely hold in the pants…

"St-stop that!" he gritted his teeth, eyes half-lidded. He shifted more beneath Ganon's powerful hands, receiving a squeeze on his wrists that made him cry out. Ganon just smiled grimly up at him, trailing more kisses down his chest and naval, stopping above his groin and licking it teasingly. Link looked down at him in horror, surely he wouldn't—but, he did. Ganon peeled off Link's beige trousers, the last bit of clothing left on him; and ran a finger down Link's shaft. Link gasped, both confused and slightly disgusted, flushing from the contact.

Ganon cupped his hand and began to stroke at Link's member. Link was appalled that it hardened beneath his touch, even more so when he panted and felt waves of pleasure pulse off it. He leaned his head back involuntarily, panting quietly. Ganon stroked faster, his hands were like magic… Link gasped when he engulfed Link's member completely in his mouth, tongue swiveling around the slit.

Ganon sucked on Link's hard member, twisting his mouth and using his large hands to pump the cock. Link gasped louder, face burning in shame and enjoyment. He was almost disappointed when Ganon stopped, he looked up confusedly- and his eyes widened with horror at the sight of the enormity that bulged in Ganon's own trousers. Ganon quickly removed them, discarding them on the floor. Link shook his head, backing up now. "N-no," he stammered, grinding his teeth angrily.

"I said struggling would make it worse. Do you want me to tear up your insides? I don't think so," Ganon breathed nastily, stroking his own member. Link remained still from the icy anticipation clawing its way up his spine. Ganon then let Link's wrists go- Link hardly had the time to retaliate before Ganon hoisted him up by his thighs. Ganon gripped at his hips tightly, his fingers digging deep into Link's soft flesh- and thrusted himself inside slowly.

Link let out a cry, digging at the bed sheets in pain. He felt like he was being torn to shreds, his insides bulging around Ganon's giant member. Ganon increased the speed and force now, pressing in faster with a grunt. Link's eyes watered as he fought for breath, fire searing inside him.

Strangely enough, Ganon's thrusts soon became manageable- enjoyable, even. Link flushed again as Ganon's cock hit the bundle of nerves beneath his prostrate, sending waves of pleasure through him once more- he'd never felt such a feeling. Ganon smirked and struck against it harder, grunting with each thrust. Link felt so full, so hot… He winced; disgusted by the fact he was enjoying the feeling of his worst nemesis inside of him… And he groaned again, gasps becoming louder and smoother as time passed, the ecstasy growing with each second.

Ganon bent down to kiss at Link's chest, pounding him simultaneously. Link let his eyes close in euphoria, feeling a strange tingling inside him- he moaned loudly and orgasmed, drenching his groin in his own juices. He flushed again, frowning for letting himself come to this man and worse yet, letting him see him blush. Ganon just smiled wickedly, and let out a deep grunt. Link felt himself fill with a viscous liquid- he'd never felt quite so sultry yet cold at the same time, and still enjoy it… he plopped back down on the bed with a haggard sigh, quite tired now. Ganon pulled out of him slowly.

"Good boy." He smirked patronizingly, running a dark hand across his cheek as he leaned over him. He roughly pressed his lips against Link's, in a stifling kiss. He drew back, Link gasping for air, and pulled up his trousers. "Keep that up, and you'll be out of here in no time," he muttered gruffly, standing up straight now. His eyes flickered, emotion wavering for only a short moment before he walked towards the door. "I'll have food sent. Just rest now," he murmured, opening the door forcefully.

"Wait what did you just-," Link started with an annoyed edge to his voice, but the door closed on him.

i love reviews.. they help me write faster.(;


	4. Chapter 4

Well guys, I'm back. I decided to continue this story (a convenient year later, merry Christmas to all of you!) because I can never get enough of this pair. Enjoy, I'll see what I can do. U_u

-

Ganon x Link chapter 4

Ganondorf let the door close softly behind him, leaning against the wall. His massive figure sagged slightly against it. What had he just done? Had he just—taken the Hero of Time? He felt no regrets; no, regrets weren't like him. This was a new emotion entirely, and that angered him. Ganondorf's golden eyes alit in fervour as he pushed himself off the wall and stalked down the halls.

A Bokoblin met him as he walked, grunting its concerns about the prisoner. It mentioned that, did Ganondorf realize the danger he put himself in by keeping such power inside the castle? Ganondorf nearly wrung its neck at the thought, slapping the creature away. "There is no concern! Absolutely none!" he hissed to himself. "If anything, my Power is much stronger because of the triforce present. Besides, I need him if I want to resume my purpose in the world of Light." That must be it- that was definitely why Ganondorf kept him alive and well here. The Bokoblin, still following with its head bowed, gave a pitiful mewl and nodded.

Yes, Ganondorf had his plans for the prisoner. He was going to make the Hero of Time pay—he was going to break him. For hundreds of years, he'd been beaten and unable to accept defeat by the triforce of Power, forced to live with his constant belittlement while the triforce of Courage revived the Hero of Time. It was _his_ turn for glory, for achievement, for reign— even at the cost of the Hero's prife and life. _Especially_ at that cost. He was going to keep the Hero here for the next few weeks, slowly shattering what pride he had left. And then he was going to return to world of Light, leaving Link in the Twili realm for good, and take what was his. Ganondorf was going to enjoy seeing the boy grovel—but something unnerved him. He couldn't place why he'd shown the boy tenderness in the first place. Hell, it didn't matter.

Link dug at the sheets of the bed with clammy fingers, ignoring the strips of hair that fell in his eyes. He shook, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and anger. He couldn't accept what had just happened—it was too impossible. His most hated enemy, the enemy that he'd been risking limb and starvation for years had just—… Link let out a roar of frustration, batting at the sheets that cupped him softly. The bed was too soft, the room was too small, the food was too good! He'd left that abandoned by the edge of the bed. He curled his lip in revulsion and took a bite of a roll that was still a little warm. He hated it. He hated the kindness.

Over the next day (he couldn't even tell the hours in this windowless nightmare of a room), he deliberated how this could happen. He wondered what could possess Ganondorf to keep Link prisoner here instead of just killing his strongest enemy. The idea that Ganondorf had feelings for him danced across his mind for a brief moment before Link batted it away with a laugh. The thought that he needed Link also crossed his mind, and it seemed plausible too; but Link knew that Ganondorf wouldn't stoop so low as to need someone else. There had to a different reason, Link just assumed it to torture.

Without his weapons, without his double clawshot and his trusty master sword, Link was powerless. His triforce glowed blearily at Link, his only comfort in such a dark place. It felt warm like sunlight against his skin, and enforced Link's resolution to escape tenfold. And at that moment it came to him. The longing stroke of grass, the thrill of running endlessly—it'd be his. He had just the plan, horrible as it may be. He smirked and rested back on the bed, staring up at the ornate canopy.


End file.
